


Shimmer

by MCPKMN



Series: Shimmering Connection [1]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: A bit OC, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brief mentions of characters, F/F, Fluff, Mei's Grandfather isn't a jerk, Not Stepsisters AU, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCPKMN/pseuds/MCPKMN
Summary: Soulmate AU: Your eyes change to the color of your soulmate's eyes.





	Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic about Yuzu and Mei I decided to write. Please be nice... It's my first work, so I apologize if it's too ooc. Anyways, enjoy the fluff to compensate for the angst from the manga.

There was a saying that when you meet your soulmate, the color of your eyes will briefly change to the color of their eyes.

Mei Aihara never really believed in soulmates, although she has seen it before. It was more like she believed that she didn’t have a soulmate.

Suitors have come and gone, always seeking power through her and her name. Her father leaving to travel didn't help much either. With no real parental figure in her life, she was never really introduced to such stories. But she did love, secretly craving for some sort of special connection with someone to share her affections with.

Contrary to popular belief, Mei’s grandfather was a very warm man. The chairman of the academy always looked out for her even though the pressure of being the Aihara heir rested on her shoulders. Although swamped with work, he tried his best to fill the gap her father left open. Mei’s happiness was his top priority, even over the school. The stoic front was just there to protect him and his granddaughter from anyone who tried to use them.

The Aihara Academy was a place meant to be prim and orderly, with strict rules in place to prepare the students for the working world. Uniforms must be crisp, and tardiness was not an option. All the students were hard workers, just as the school had prepared them to be.

It was when the new transfer student from a different town came in was when things became brighter.

Yuzu Okogi was the epitome of light. Her bright and carefree personality lifted the heavy mood from everyone’s shoulders. Being a social butterfly, she enjoyed interacting with people and making them smile.

She truly believed in soulmates, as she witnessed the meeting of her childhood friend Matsuri Mizusawa and a stranger the two of them had accidentally bumped into. Matsuri’s bright blue eyes shimmered into a warm chocolate brown while the stranger, who later introduced herself as Harumi, had undergone the same. Yuzu was absolutely shell shocked, watching as the two soulmates gawked at each other in disbelief.

Harumi Taniguchi also attended Aihara Academy, and she and Yuzu became fast friends after their encounter in the city. They talked. A lot, which often got them in trouble, resulting in visits to Chairman Aihara’s office and afterschool detention.

Yuzu was fascinated with the stories of the strict student council, as she had never really seen them in action despite breaking almost every dress code in the rulebook. Wanting to know more, she managed to convince Harumi in bringing her to the student council room afterschool to somewhat introduce her. When they got there however, only the feisty Vice President Himeko Momokino and Secretary Kayo Maruta were present.

After being reprimanded for violating dress code, the two left to go home, only for Harumi to rush back to meet with her sister.

Yuzu, now by herself, took her time going home, admiring the scenery as the cherry blossoms floated around her.

_How beautiful… Only if mom wasn’t working today… I could have shown her this._ she thought, grasping a petal that had fluttered in her hand.

She suddenly sees another beautiful sight right in front of her, and it was absolutely breathtaking.

Mei was settled under one of the many cherry blossom trees, resting her overworked body against the thick trunk of the tree. Her facial expression held nothing but serenity, brow relaxed, eyes closed, and body supported.

Yuzu couldn’t help resting next to the napping student, as the peaceful atmosphere pulled her in. Her gaze wandered over Mei’s features; silky jet black hair, porcelain skin, soft curves and adorable face. She felt her eyes drooping, giving in to the temptation to take a nap as well.

A few minutes later, Mei groggily opened her eyes, trying to piece together as to why she was napping in an unknown place. She looked around, only to realize that she wasn’t alone. She whipped to her left, only to see the new transfer student asleep next to her. Mei couldn’t help but smile at the soft sight, seeing someone rest so peacefully. Subconsciously, she began taking note of all of the sleeping girl’s features; dyed blonde hair (against dress code), loosened tie (also against dress code), and smooth, creamy skin. Flushing at the sudden ogling, she wracked her brain to try and remember the name of her classmate, but after thinking for awhile, gave up and pulled out a book to pass the time.

 

It was around 4:00 when Yuzu began to stir, yawning as she sat up.

“Finally awake?”

Yuzu turned bright red. She completely forgot she wasn’t alone.

“Ah… Yes.” she said sheepishly, scratching her head. “I didn’t realize that you were still here…”

Mei hummed in amusement. “It’s dangerous to be left alone to nap.”

Yuzu grinned cheekily, “Same goes for you… Uh…”

_Crap. I don't know her name. She thought as a blush began to creep up her face._

“Mei. Mei Aihara. Pleased to be your acquaintance.” Mei replied, still staring at her book.

“Nice to meet you,” Yuzu said holding out her hand, “I’m Yuzu Okogi.”

Mei looked up and held out her hand, only to stop and stare at the girl.

Yuzu’s eyes were amethyst purple. The color of Mei’s eyes.

An expression of shock was written all over Yuzu, as the color of her own eyes, emerald green, was shown in Mei’s.

Mei could hardly believe it.

_Tha-that’s im-impossible… I don’t have a soulmate… I-I believed I didn’t…_

Yuzu was overjoyed

Oh. My. GOD. I finally met my soulmate!

Soon after the realization, the colors faded back to normal. Mei stared at shimmering emerald eyes, and Yuzu stared at dazzling amethyst eyes. They were silent for a few moments. Until Yuzu stood up and held out her hand.

“Come on. Let’s go. I bet your grandfather is worried.”

Mei hesitated for a moment, but eventually placed her cool hand in Yuzu’s warm one and stood up. They walked hand in hand, not speaking a word as one was too happy to say anything, while the other couldn’t think of anything to say.

It wasn’t long until the pair reached the Aihara mansion, with Mei’s grandfather standing behind the gates and in front of the door. He was about to scold Yuzu for causing trouble once again until he saw the shimmering of both Mei’s and Yuzu’s eyes. Smiling softly, he waited until the two parted ways, not missing the hug Yuzu initiated before she began heading off to her own home. Mei approached the door quietly, a light blush painting her face as she greeted her grandfather.

~~

News about the student council president meeting her soulmate spread through the school like a wildfire. Harumi gushed about it to Yuzu during the entirety of homeroom, mentioning how many thought the ice queen of a president didn’t have a soulmate. Yuzu suddenly remembered something that wasn’t cleared up the day before.

“Ne Harumin, who is the student council prez anyway?”

Harumi only stared at her in shock before leaning in super close to Yuzu’s personal space.

“The chairman’s granddaughter of course.”

Yuzu's jaw immediately dropped, as said person walked through the classroom door, resulting in a wave of whispers filling the room. Mei had a stone cold expression when she walked in, only to soften significantly when she saw Yuzu, who smiled brightly in return.

Mei slowly walked over to where Yuzu sat, until she stood right in front if her soulmate.

Yuzu swallowed thickly as the whispers increased in volume, and Harumi could only stare.

Mei tilted her head slightly and smirked, leaning in to whisper something to Yuzu before lightly kissing her cheek, resulting in a blush forming on Yuzu’s face. She looked at Mei and nodded shyly before her soulmate turned to go back to her seat.

Harumi did not question her until lunch, which only resulted in Yuzu’s embarrassment.

Afterschool, Yuzu wandered to the front of the gate where Mei said to meet, pouting as she light heartedly rambled about embarrassing her in front of Harumi. Mei only rolled her eyes and lightly pecked Yuzu on the lips before intertwining their hands.

“Teasing you is fun.”

“...”

From that point on, Yuzu and Mei stayed together, and although they faced several obstacles, they went through it together. It was something that neither would have expected, but the shimmering connection brought them together.


End file.
